Light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LED) or laser diodes (LD), which use group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials, are capable of emitting visible light of various colors, such as red, green and blue, and ultraviolet light owing to development of element materials and thin film growth techniques, are also capable of emitting white light with high luminous efficacy through use of a fluorescent substance or by combining colors, and have several advantages, namely low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Accordingly, application of the light emitting elements has been extended to transmission modules of optical communication means, light emitting diode backlights to replace Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFL) which serve as backlights of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatuses, white light emitting diode lighting apparatuses to replace fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, vehicle head lamps, and traffic lights.
Light emitting element packages are widely used in lighting apparatuses or display apparatuses. A light emitting element package may generally include a body, lead frames located within the body, and a light emitting element (for example, an LED) located on any one of the lead frames.